


RWBY - Linked in Life and Love Act III OP

by Rebel28426



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Volume 2 (RWBY), What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel28426/pseuds/Rebel28426
Summary: I got bored a while back and made a script for an op to RWBY Linked in Life and Love by l_OmegaInfinity_l. It's one of the best Pollination-minus-Enabler fics out there. So here is my contribution to it.





	RWBY - Linked in Life and Love Act III OP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [l_OmegaInfinity_l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_OmegaInfinity_l/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Linked in Life and Love - Act III: Family Rights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468634) by [l_OmegaInfinity_l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_OmegaInfinity_l/pseuds/l_OmegaInfinity_l). 

> I'm not Rooster Teeth, I don't own RWBY. All I have is permission from the author of the original work to post this.
> 
> Set to the tune of "The Triumph" aka op 5.

_**Guitar and drums**_  
Raven is shown flying by Beacon Tower in her bird form. A feather falls off her, flying by the camera. The shot transitions with the feather to Team RWBY in their dorm.  
**Back to the fairytale, back to the show**  
Ruby and Weiss are sitting together on Weiss' bed, the latter trying to get the former to study. Meanwhile Yang is on Blake's bed with her head in Blake's lap. Blake is reading _Ninjas of Love_ while messing with Yang's hair.  
**Back to the wall and there's nowhere to go**  
Team RWBY bursts into red, white, black and yellow rose petals. When the view clears the camera shows Raven, Roman, and Neo sitting in the apartment safehouse. They're looking over a dry erase board with stick figures drawn on it. On one side there are four figures, one with a scythe, another with a scar by their left eye, the third has triangles on their head, and the hair of the fourth figure appears to be on fire. On the other side there are two main figures; one has their hands on fire with two other figures behind them, and the other has horns with a mask drawn beside them and the words "many" written by it.  
**Hopeless and desperate all paths adverse**  
** ** They too scatter into petals, once more blocking the camera. The petals clear to reveal General Ironwood with Winter and Penny standing beside him. While Ironwood maintains a stiff posture Winter has a slight frown. And Penny's awkward posture looks completely out of place.  
**Things lookin' bleak and they're bound to get worse**  
Again the camera is blocked by characters bursting into petals. The petals clear to reveal Ilia on a boat, spying on Ghira and Kali. However her expression appears conflicted. Her scroll is in her hand, a picture of her and Blake open on it. They then scatter into petals as well.

** **** **

**_More guitar and drum filler._**  
The petals clear to reveal the title _RWBY: Linked in Life and Love_ written in graffiti in a subway station. The shot transitions to show Team RWBY's weapons lying on the ground together before their hands reach in and grab them. The shot transitions Neo's parasol also on the ground before she too grabs it. Again the shot transitions to a weapon on the ground, this time Ilia's whip, before she grabs it. The shot transitions again, this time to Penny flying by on her jetpack.

**Helpless and doomed and there's no way to win**  
The camera switches back to inside the apartment safehouse, but this time Qrow, Zwei, and Taiyang are with Raven, Roman, and Neo. Neo is holding onto Zwei, who is happily barking, while looking at the adults who all have grim looks on their faces.  
**Goals unachievable, faith running thin**  
Qrow walks over to Raven, putting his hand on her shoulder and giving her a hopeful half smile. The camera zooms in on the turning gears of Harbinger strapped across Qrow's back.  
**Lost and forlorn, impossible odds**  
Harbingers's gears begin to turn faster and the camera zooms in more. The gears stop turning to reveal Team RWBY standing against Adam, their backs to the camera. Adam has his lieutenant by his side and a large number of White Fang grunts behind him.  
**That's when you'll learn you've been messing with gods!**  
The background behind Adam ignites in fire showing the shadows of Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury in the flames.

**Send in your Grimm!**  
The shot rotates to show Neptune, Sun, Penny, Velvet, and Coco standing together. Sun and Coco are both smirking, with the latter tilting their sunglasses and head down to reveal their eyes. And although Penny still looks awkward, it is less obvious than before.  
**Tear off my limb!**  
The shot rotates again, this time to show Ozpin, coffee mug in one hand and cane in the other, with Goodwitch and Ironwood standing at his sides. Ironwood clenches his right hand and Ozpin calmly swirls his cup of coffee.  
**Strike me with bolts of lightning!**  
The shot rotates once more, this time to Team JNPR. Jaune looks around and Pyrrha gives a little wave, both a bit awkward in their actions. Ren has a small smile on his face, while Nora has a large one, most likely from her joy at holding Magnhild menacingly against an unseen foe.  
**I won't die!**  
The shot rotates, this time to Taiyang, Raven, Roman, and Qrow. Taiyang has a smile as large as Nora's on his face. Raven has a smile on her face, not a large one, but still noticeable all the same. Roman and Qrow both simply smirk, and assume confident stances. And behind them a spirit in a white cloak has their hands placed on Raven's and Roman's shoulders.  
**The battle seems unwinnable**  
The shot rotates back to Team RWBY facing off against Adam and the White Fang. They pull out their weapons as they prepare to fight. Ruby transforms Crescent Rose into her scythe mode. Weiss raises Myrtenaster and creates a glyph. Blake pulls out Gambol Shroud, readying the blade for battle. And Yang raises her arms as Ember Celica transforms to cover her forearms.  
**But all we need's a miracle**  
The shot rotates to show Team RWBY from the front. The Mate's Marks on their necks start glowing. Ruby's eyes turn red and her hair starts shining red, sparks flying off. Weiss appears to summon another copy of herself. Blake creates a purple snowflake glyph, identical to the one Weiss created before, on her arm, holding it up as if it were a shield. And Yang's form begins to blur, a yellow glow surrounding her as rose petals of the same color fall off her.  
**We're going up, we'll never be denied!**  
Yang dashes forward, covering the shot in yellow rose petals. The petals clear to reveal Penny, Ilia, and Neo. The camera begins to move upward showing the rest of the family of Team RWBY. First Winter, Ghira, and Kali. Then, Taiyang, Raven, Roman, and Qrow. Raven pulls out one of her swords and slashes it downward, creating a portal that the camera goes through.

**Can't wish away the dismal days**  
The camera exits the portal to Penny, Weiss, and Winter fighting White Fang grunts side by side in a subway station. Penny slashes at them with her swords, slicing their weapons into pieces. Winter creates a glyph beneath the group of grunts, holding them in place. Weiss then stabs down with Myrtenaster, blasting them with a wave of ice.  
**Can't bring back what is gone**  
The shot pans over to Blake and Ilia fighting back to back against another group of White Fang grunts in the same station. Both of them are utilising their weapons ranged forms as Blake flings Gambol Shroud in its kusarigama form and Ilia strikes at them with her whip. Ilia's White Fang mask lies cracked and forgotten on the floor, and next to it is a strip of black fabric.  
**Won't waste more tears on yesteryears**  
Ruby and Yang are finishing off another group of grunts as the camera moves over to them. Ruby smacking multiple grunts with the blunt end of Crescent Rose and Yang punching the other ones in the gut. But they fail to see two more grunts with swords coming up behind them.  
**Instead, we'll carry on!**  
The grunts attack Ruby and Yang and their swords are blocked by swords held by Raven and Roman, the latter wielding a silver sword with an oversized circular handguard decorated with stylized flames. The grunts only have a moment to look shocked before Neo appears behind them and knocks them out with her parasol.

**We'll live, for sure, we will endure**  
Ruby smiles at the three of them, then dashes past them. Up ahead she sees Blake defending herself from Adam and attempts to slash at him. Adam manages to push Blake back so that he has enough space to deflect Ruby's attack. But he immediately has to dodge a flurry of stabs from Weiss.  
**And though our goal is far**  
With Adam distracted, Blake attempts to strike at him. But Adam barely manages to block her attack. Distracted again, he fails to block a punch from Yang, getting knocked away from Blake. Team RWBY stares down Adam, weapons at the ready.  
**We'll be the ones to touch the sun**  
Adam glares back as a beast with skin dark as night and raging red eyes in its white skull appears behind him and roars. Behind Team RWBY a black wolf with red streaks, a white fox, a black cat, and a yellow lion appear and roar in unison.  
**The triumph will be ours!**  
The animal spirits disappear and Team RWBY leaps to fight Adam, bursting into rose petals as they go. The petals obscure the shot, and then they clear to reveal a shot of RBWY's mate's mark with the text _Act III Family Rights_ over it.

**Author's Note:**

> The result of me listening to music while reading fanfiction, I end up imagining the characters in a different op. Check out the original by [l_OmegaInfinity_l](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234649). It's also on ff.net.


End file.
